An Officer and a Journalist Ch 37 - Harris Wedding Dirty! Edition
by Amelia Wolfson
Summary: Another version of Ch. 37 where I didn't sensor the after-reception activities.


**Gettysburg Hotel  
July 19, 2008  
1330 hours**

"Hey Rory? Where are my clothes?" Jess called through the bathroom door. A moment later, he heard shuffling before the door opened a crack; the portal only opening wide enough for a perfectly manicured hand and garment bag could be stuck through.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be getting ready just yet." Rory explained as he grabbed the conveyance, "Do you need in here? I'm going to be a little longer yet."

"I'm good," Jess assured her, "You get beautiful, I'll use Matt's head if I get desperate."

"Dirty," Rory laughed through the door.

"You know what I meant," Jess shook his head, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Dirty!" She giggled again a fake scandalous tone to her voice.

"Oh, just get ready," Jess rolled his eyes as he laid the garment bag on the bed and lowered the zipper, chuckling at the items contained. "Rory?"

"It was at the request of the bride," Her sing-song voice echoed from the bathroom, "Matty has his too."

"Fine," He groaned, lifting the material from its vinyl enclosure, "Did you…"

"In the bag with the shammy." She called back. Jess smirked at how thorough his girlfriend was as he lifted the small bag containing his dress shoes that had already been polished to a glossy shine.

Knowing it would likely take a while for Rory to be ready, he took his time, checking each item meticulously as he used to for competitions and honor guard in high school and college. Finding everything in order, he set to changing into the pre-arranged clothing.

Just as he was tying his shoes he heard the door open, a moment later he saw red toes peeking out of the toe of a pair of sexy, strappy, black, heeled, sandals that were now inches from the toe of his own dress shoes. Securing the knot, he allowed his eyes to slowly take in the shapely legs. Just above the knees he was met with deep red lace that seemed to grow darker another few inches higher where the black backing started. The dress hugged every curve, and had a slit in the back to allow for movement. His eyes drifted ever higher, taking in how the V-neck highlighted her natural assets while still maintaining an air of modesty and opened to wide straps over the shoulders. He grinned appreciatively a he took in the curls pinned up on his girlfriend's head, the subtle makeup brought attention to her bright blue eyes and her kissable ruby red lips testing his resolve.

"You like?" She asked, turning a slow circle so he could further appreciate how the dress clung to her thin frame.

"I may not let you out of the room." He husked, trying to catch his breath, "I know I said it a lot this weekend, but wow."

"There's the eloquent response I was looking for," She teased, "And may I say, you look pretty 'wow' yourself."

"You've seen me in my dress blues before." He reminded her, "Several times in fact."

"I know," She stepped into his arms, smoothing his jacked over his shoulders, "But the sight of you in uniform really does it for me."

"Dirty," He growled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "Mmm, cherry."

Rory simply smiled, wiping the color that had transferred off his lips, "Thought you'd like it," She turned toward the dresser, grabbing her black handbag and wrap, the latter of which Jess took from her and placed over her shoulders before guiding her out the door.

The wedding was taking place in the banquet hall and since Jess and Matt were serving as ushers, Matt was waiting in the lobby for them. "Yowza!" He looked appreciatively at Rory who was hanging onto Jess's crooked left arm, causing her to blush.

"Down Matt," Jess rolled his eyes.

"Would you care for another escort, mi'lady?" Matt offered his right arm to her. She gave him an easy smile and looped her arm though his, chuckling as her escorts bantered back and forth as they made their way through the ornately decorated passageways to where the wedding coordinator was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon," the 20-something blonde greeted them. "Harris wedding?"

"Yep, that's what we came for," Rory confirmed, "I brought you some ushers."

"And what a wonderfully handsome pair they are," The coordinator smiled, "My name is Katherine, and you are?"

"I'm Jess," He nodded, then indicated his companions, "This is Rory, and the doofus on the end is Matt."

"Nice to meet you," Katherine smiled, "I've heard nothing but good things about all of you from the happy couple."

"Good to hear," Rory chirped.

"Lucy is asking for you," Katherine turned to Rory, "The guests will be here soon. Gentlemen, I think you can figure out what to do; the bride's family and friends to the left, groom's to the right. Anyone who is friends with both, balance them out."

"Hold seats behind the families for the three of you." She reminded the men who simply nodded their understanding. "Rory, if you would follow me, I'll take you to Lucy."

"You two behave yourselves while I'm gone." She playfully instructed, "No sabre fights."

"Dirty," The men chorused with a chuckle. Rory simply rolled her eyes and kissed both men on the cheek before following the wedding planner down the hall.

"You are one lucky girl to have two handsome Marines escorting you." Katherine smiled.

"I think so," Rory responded coyly, "But really only Jess is escorting me, Matty is tagging along until a better prospect comes up."

"He's single?"

"Yes, he lives in Philly where he, Jess, and another buddy of theirs own a bookstore." Rory rattled off proudly, "They rotate through running the store and working in the recruitment center as they are all still active duty until October, assuming they don't take a new commission. I don't even know what they're going to do and I've been staying with them the last few months."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a journalist; the online magazine I work for had me following Senator Obama's campaign trail."

"'Had'?"

"I've been on sabbatical since April, personal reasons, but have been doing some freelance stuff around Philly as of late," Rory offered.

"Anything I may have seen?"

"Mostly book reviews," She shrugged, "Since I also help out in the bookstore, I have easy access to new and classic literature. One of my first reviews was on my newest favorite book, 'The Subsect'."

"Wait, you're Rory Danes?" The planner stopped in her tracks and looked at Rory in awe.

"Guilty," Rory blushed.

"You know I read 'The Subsect' on your recommendation." Katherine informed her as they continued down the hall.

"What did you think?" Rory quirked an eyebrow, always interested to see what others thought of Jess' book.

"I really liked it," Katherine smiled, "Even more the second time around."

"That's a pretty common reaction," Rory nodded, "Just wait until you get to your fourth or fifth time through, it somehow gets even better with repeated reading."

"This is your stop," Katherine stopped in front of a door about halfway down the hall, "Thanks for the recommendation, I'll have to pick your brain later when I'm not as busy."

"I'll see you after the bouquet toss then," She chuckled, then noticed Katherine's surprised look, "My mom and her best friend own an inn back home. She was also the event coordinator as well as the Executive Manager at The Independence Inn in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. I used to help out from time to time as well; I know how crazy it gets at these things."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Katherine commented.

"She is, maybe some time if you're not busy you can come up for a weekend, get away from the big city and enjoy the small town charm for a bit." Rory suggested.

"I may have to take you up on that." Katherine opened the door, "What is the name of your mom's new place?"

"The Firefly Inn." Rory supplied, a proud grin gracing her lips.

"Oh my God!" Katherine enthused, "You mean your mom is Lorelai Danes?! What are the chances of that?"

"Well considering she gave me her name, I'd say pretty good," Rory laughed.

"Sorry, I get a little star struck from time to time, but it passes quickly." Katherine blushed.

"Would you be able to handle it if I told you the identity of the man who wrote 'The Subsect'?" Rory gave her a teasing look.

"I think I could mildly restrain myself," Katherine joked.

"It's Jess, he started writing it during his first tour in Iraq."

"I think I may have to make you my new best friend," Katherine teased, "You are connected to all these amazing people, and are such an amazing person yourself."

"You're not too bad yourself," Rory smirked, "Just promise not to maul Jess when you get back to the banquet hall."

"I promise not to bug him for an auto graph until after the reception is nearly over."

"That's all I ask." Rory grinned.

"Rory, I hate to rain on your popularity parade and all, but it is my wedding day," Lucy playfully chided her friend.

"Sorry Luce," Rory chuckled, "What can I do for you?"

An hour later, Jess met Rory at the doors to the banquet hall as she returned from helping Lucy with last minute preparations for the ceremony. "Bride or Groom?" He asked, a smirk on his lips as he offered his arm to her.

"Neither, I'm just a guest." She teased, "But if you have any handsome Marines in attendance, I wouldn't mind sitting near one of them."

"I think I know just the place," Jess played along, walking her down the aisle and stopping at the third row, where there were two seats reserved for them. A single seat was directly across the aisle for, Rory assumed, Matt to sit in once the ceremony started. Rory began to move in the row, when Jess stopped her. "It's usually customary to offer a tip for the assistance."

Rory gave him a soft kiss that held the promise of more, "Will that hold you until I can offer better payment?"

"And what would this better payment be?" He whispered in her ear.

"That's for me to know and you to suffer wondering at." She gave him a coy smile.

"Evil, evil, woman," Jess smirked, "I love it."

"And I love you." She smiled back at him as he took his seat next to her.

The wedding was beautiful, Rory smiled at how happy Marty and Lucy looked as they recited their vows. She felt Jess' hand squeeze hers as the vows were repeated bye the couple as if to silently promise the same to her. The simple gesture made her blush at the meaning.

Jess hadn't been at a wedding since his uncle's many years ago, but unlike the last time, he sat enraptured at the words spoken. He'd subconsciously taken Rory's hand when the couple had been instructed by the minister to join hands, he rubbed lazy circles on the back of her hand as the minister spoke on the joys and responsibilities of marriage. As the vows were exchanged he found himself silently promising along with the married couple to love, honor, protect, and obey the woman who had captured his heart for as long as she would have him.

Soon the couple was announced and running down the aisle soon joined by their wedding party and parents who were off to take pictures while the guests enjoyed a cocktail hour as the ballroom was transitioned for the reception. The happy couple and their entourage reappeared nearly an hour later as the guests were taking their seats for dinner. Rory couldn't help but appreciate the genius of Katherine who had deliberately planned to hold the first dance until the couple had time to enjoy their meal. Rory couldn't help but smile as Marty and Lucy took the floor a half hour later to share their first dance. Soon all couples were invited to join them on the floor. As Jess helped her from her seat, Rory noticed Katherine leaning against a wall, a proud smile on her face as she watched the happy couple and all their guests enjoying themselves.

"Matt, why don't you go ask Katherine to dance?" Rory suggested, "She could probably use the break."

Matt followed her line of sight to the pretty blonde before giving her a silent nod and heading towards the planner in question. Rory smirked at the surprised blushingly pleased look on Katherine's face when Matt offered his hand. Jess simply shook his head at his girlfriend's matchmaking attempt as he brought her into his arms. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"She deserves to have a little fun tonight too," Rory explained, "She has spent a lot of time and effort to create this beautiful evening for Marty and Lucy, the least we can do is let her let her hair down for a few moments here and there. Oh and by the way, you're next."

"Me?" Jess looked at her perplexed, "Pimping me out already?"

"Just your signature," Rory shrugged, "She's a fan; I promise if you give her an autograph, you'll be rewarded later."

"You keep making these promises of rewards…" Jess smirked.

"I'm ready." She smiled into his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay," Jess nodded, trying his best to stay calm.

The rest of the night passed smoothly, Jess and Rory enjoyed the events of the night and even shared a few more dances. Jess smirked as he watched Rory enjoy not one, not two, but four pieces of wedding cake, one of which she tried to feed to him. They couldn't help but laugh when Rory caught the bouquet only to have the garter land squarely in Jess' lap, despite his efforts to not participate. Before long, the happy couple was leaving the reception to catch their flight to Fiji where they would spend their honeymoon. Soon after, Katherine came bustling over, a pen in one hand and a copy of _The Subsect_ in her other hand asking for Jess' autograph, which he dutifully supplied.

"Ready to go?" He whispered in her ear as she gave him a slow, sexy, smile and nodded. "Matt, we're going to head up now, we'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, I think I'll escort this lovely lady," He nodded toward Katherine, "Around the dance floor for a little bit then head up myself."

"Good luck with that," Jess smirked, placing his hand on the small of Rory's back and led her out of the ballroom and up the stairs to their room.

The moment the door closed behind them, they were in each other's arms. Jess was the first to break the kiss. "Slow down, Babe, we have all night." Rory blushed, "I know I've asked this a lot, but before we go further I just want to make sure you're okay with this. I don't want you doing this just because you think I expect it of you or you think you owe it to me or something."

"I know you don't Jess," She assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. "I want this, I want you. God, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jess murmured in her ear before lifting her chin to give her a soft kiss to which Rory responded in kind.

Slowly their kisses became more fervent, more passionate. Rory's hands made quick work of the belt and fastenings of Jess's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor, leaving him in his slacks and grey undershirt. In unison, and without breaking the kiss, they moved toward the foot of the bed where a long bench stood. Jess slowly lowered Rory to the seat moving enough to trail slow, tortuous, kisses along her jaw and neck as his hands slowly traced her sides. Rory felt a shiver run through her as he broke the kiss, the sensation of his rough hands slowly glided along her calves and to her ankles making her moan in anticipation as he slowly released the straps of her sandals. His lips met hers once more in a brief kiss as he stood and toed off his shoes before offering his hand to assist her up.

Without the shoes on, she was about four inches shorter than he was, she loved the fact that even though he wasn't the tallest man, she still had to look up at him. She felt one of his hands snake around her waist, the other burying itself in her hair as he drew her closer to his solid frame. As the kissing resumed, she let her hands slide gently over his hips, slowly untucking his shirt from his pants so she could run her hands along his muscled back. The kiss was only broken a moment to allow for the shirt to be lifted over Jess' head, before he felt her hands once more on his hips, this time her nimble fingers quickly released the zipper and hook holding his slacks up and letting the fabric fall down around his ankles. "You know, I'm feeling a little underdressed here." He murmured between kisses and felt her grin against his lips.

"Oh, whatever shall we do about that?" She asked coyly, turning her back to him in a silent request for him to help her with her zipper. Jess felt his mouth run dry as he slowly drew the tab down toward her narrow waist, each inch exposing more of her soft flesh and glimpses of something that oozed sex and lace hidden beneath. Reaching the end of the zipper, he slowly eased the dress from her shoulders, allowing the lace and satin to pool at her feet. He quickly stepped out of his own clothing and offered his hand to help her step clear of the increasing pile of clothing that had accumulated on the floor.

She turned to him, a gentle smile on her lips as she watched his eyes trail over her exposed body. The sight of her in nothing but her lacy bra and panties that left almost nothing to the imagination nearly stole his breath away. Collecting himself once more, he brought her back into his arms, his need pressing against her soft belly as he backed her toward the bed. Laying her down, he rounded the bed and lay beside her. He rolled onto his side, partially covering her with his body as his lips met hers once more as his hand slowly traced the side of her breast, down the gentle curve of her waist and over the ridge of her hip and back again. Each excruciatingly slow pass made her shiver as goose pimples dotted her body and she sighed against his mouth.

Jess couldn't help but smile at the soft moan she released when the bad of his thumb grazed her lace covered nipple, he could feel her pressing up into him, begging for him to take it to the next level. With a private smile, he slowed down even further, pressing her back against the mattress before letting his fingers trail the edges of her bra from the tip of her shoulder, to the valley between her breasts, back up the other side to her other shoulder, each touch barely a whisper against her skin making her ache. Soon his mouth joined the slow movement, pausing only briefly to press hot kisses on each breast, drawing it into his mouth as he softly ran his tongue over and around both areolas, his thumb mimicking the action over which ever breast was still exposed at the moment. He loved the soft purr he heard when he dropped a kiss right between her breasts, his rough 5'o'clock shadow scratching against her soft flesh. This was repeated a few times before he reached around and deftly released the hook on her back and slid the fabric from her body, exposing her just a little more to him.

His hand traced each areola, faintly at first, then slowly adding pressure as each consecutive, caress drew closer and closer to the sensitive nub in the center. She gasped as his mouth once again claimed her right breast and then the left, as her flesh met the warmth of his mouth without the lacy barrier. Kissing her mouth once more, his allowed his hands and mouth to trace a soft path down her body, stopping only to restrain her hands when she reached for him. "Huh uh, you first," he husked against her throat as he began his agonizing descent once more.

Jess could tell by subtle lifts of her hips that she was wanting more, he smirked against her belly, pressing soft kissed over and around her belly button as his hands began tracing the top edge of her panties, occasionally slipping just a fraction of an inch underneath, not far enough to reveal anything, but enough to make her sigh for more contact. He could smell her arousal and barely restrained himself from tasting her right then and there. Soon his fingers drifted over her narrow hips and played with her upper thigh, once again occasionally slipping beneath the lace fabric that covered her last bit of flesh. He could feel the warm pulse of her center and grinned when his hand met hot, damp fabric as he teased his fingers over her apex. He met her eyes once more to make sure she was still wanting him to continue before hooking his fingers at her waist and slowly exposing her to him.

Knowing that this was likely going to be the hardest part of the whole endeavor, he slowly let her get used to the feel of his fingers dancing over her fully exposed flesh as he gently teased her open. He slid up to capture her mouth as his fingers gently massaged her, going closer and closer to her center with each pass, soon the tip of one of his fingers reached her entrance. Making the conscious choice to go slow, he eased his fingers past her soft folds, first one than another filling her as he felt her soft as satin closing around him. He didn't release the breath he was holding until he heard her moan and felt her start to relax in his arms. As his fingers continued to caress her from the inside out, he slowly pressed kisses over her soft flesh trekking lower and lower until his lips closed over her sensitive nub. He kissed her and played the tip of his tongue over and around it as his fingers continued their slow dance.

He felt her start to pulse around his fingers as his fingers continues their methodical advance and retreat, the pulses increased, ever tighter until he heard her grunt and sigh as he brought her slowly to her climax before gently sliding his fingers from her satin folds. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, laying in his arms, her breasts heaving with each breath that passed her soft lips, but what really caught his attention was her once pale blue eyes had changed to a stormy blue-grey, the affect was entrancing. "Wow," she sighed, laying her head on his chest, as he pulled her closer into his arms.

"Feel good?" He asked, grinning at her slow nod. They lay in each other's arms a few more moments, enjoying the feel of closeness. He almost didn't notice when her gentle, circular caresses began a slow decent from his chest to the edge of his boxers.

"Your turn," She hummed in his ear as her hand gently caressed him over the soft cotton that was the last barrier between them. He growled deeply as she pressed hot kisses to his jaw and throat as her hand continued its gentle caresses before finally dipping beneath the barrier to fully take him in her hand. He felt her shift slightly as she released him and, hooking her thumbs into his waistband, removed the last of his clothing, he groaned as he felt her soft fingers trail his legs as they guided the fabric past his knees and feet. He chuckled at the quick widening of her eyes as she finally saw all of him. A deep moan rose from his throat as she continued her ministrations until he couldn't take it anymore and flipped her on her back.

"I think that's enough," He smiled, dropping a deep kiss on her lips as he shifted his body over hers, "This is your night; are you ready?" Jess could see the blatant desire in her eyes as he looked at her, a flicker of concern passed before she composed herself and slowly nodded. "I promise to be gentle." He whispered in her ear as he slowly rocked toward her, taking her inch by excruciatingly beautiful inch until he filled her. He paused for a moment to allow her to adjust to him before beginning to rock his hips once more. Their eyes never broke focus from one another, whispered adorations passed their lips as they built up and released wave after wave of bliss.

Later that night as she was dozing in his arms, he pushed back a tendril of hair from her cheek, amazed at how he got so lucky to have this beautiful creature in his arms and swore to himself and every deity he could think of to protect her with his life for as long as she would have him.

Rory awoke as she usually did, with her head on his chest, smiling at the soft snores emanating from her boyfriend's lips. Most people would find the snoring annoying, but she loved it, it made him seem real, and she could use a dose of real from time to time. The only difference was rather than the usual t-shirt and pajama pants or boxers they usually wore to bed, they were both still naked beneath the sheets of their hotel bed. She smiled as she traced the outline of the never before seen tattoos emblazoned on his shoulder and his chest. His shoulder bore the crest of his unit and had a banner over top reading _Sempre Fidelis_ , his chest held a more recent tattoo, one she knew he must have gotten not long after they got together, looking back, she could almost pinpoint the exact time he'd gotten it. She remembered him running errands about a month or so after she decided to stay with him, he spent a few days after occasionally scratching at his chest absent-mindedly and occasionally popping some pain relievers.

She traced her fingers over the letters B-O-O-K-T-E-A-S-E were printed in small script over his heart. She gave a passing thought to doing the same only with his nickname, but she knew that he wouldn't want her marring her unblemished skin. Tattoos were fine for her father and Jess, even her mother had her wedding anniversary tattooed on her right hip in the exact same spot her father's matching tattoo sat. Rory shrugged the thought from her head and pressed her lips to the spot her fingers had previously traced before slipping from the bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day while Jess slept peacefully on.


End file.
